better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Friendship Lessons/Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip
Wasted True Potential Wu: You are weak and slow. A ninja's guard is never down. A ninja expects the unexpected. He is ready for anything. Cole: R-right! (Cole burps.) That's us! (Nya nods earnestly.) Questing for Quests Lloyd: Having big adventures wasn't easy. The most important thing that we all stick together for the new quest. Zane: I do sure that we will be able to find the mayor as soon as possible. Road Tripping Smolder: Just be careful if Beohernie tries to destroy you! Take a leap of faith! Yona: Careful out there! Princess Celestia: This gonna take a very long time to get back here. The Belly of the Beast Lloyd: You’re right, Spike. What Twilight said it just a small matter to handle with, since one little thing can be the biggest thing of all, the matter will become worse. Fluttershy: Me? Will I have to accompany Zane inside the dark and spooky belly, with the stomach acid? Lloyd: I think you need to learn how to be brave, Fluttershy. You just have to believe in yourself. You’re the Pegasus pony and you can fly when you exit through Beohernie’s mouth. Twilight Sparkle: Since Beohernie is reformed, how did you managed to do this, Lloyd? Lloyd: Like what Master Wu said, the best way to defeat your enemy is to make them your friend. Boobytraps and How to Survive Them Twilight Sparkle: I don't know if we should trust them. Pinkie Pie: We could definitely use a friend out here! Clutch: You know what? Little Cotton Candy Hair and a lavender winged unicorn is right. And, if I do say so myself... The News Never Sleeps in Canterlot Antonia: Forget it. It's not our problem. Nelson: You said we have a responsibility. It's our job to let people know what's happening. (Antonia shakes her head in frustration.) The news never sleeps, remember? Antonia: (Points.) The Monastery is that way. And the only way to there from here is Route 23, which you don't want. Trust me. (Starts to pedal off.) Nelson: "Everyone has to do their part." Those were your words. Sun and Lava Twilight Sparkle: Guys! We need to stop fighting and work together! (The Ninja and the Mane Five look at each other.) Look, it's time we faced it. Master Wu and Princess Celestia's right. We've gone soft. Not just individually, but as a team. We have to put aside our differences and we still reach our goal. Lloyd: Twilight, you’re the Princess of Friendship. It’s time to settle this to do on our own. We all have to believe in yourself and-'' '''Zane': LAVA! Cole: Uh, Lloyd? Lloyd: No, let me finish. We work together or Ninjago and Equestria will fall for-'' '''Zane': (He points at lava behind Lloyd.) Lava! Lloyd: No, not lava! I was talking about Aspheera! Nya: No! Lava! Right there! (She points behind Lloyd.) Right now! Cole: You see? He's saying that like that's a thing. That's not a thing! Twilight Sparkle: We're going to make it a thing! Look, we all know we haven't been working together the way we used to, but Ninjago and Equestria is relying on us and we're the only chance they have! And if we can't bridge our differences and work together, then there is no home. Applejack: I'm not usually big on crazy plans, but we don't have much choice. Starlight Glimmer: It’s okay. Everyone makes mistakes, even you. Without mistakes, you cannot learn everything. I know you are the Princess of Friendship and we all know what to do. Just like when you hand over Celestia and Luna’s duties to raise the Sun and the Moon, you are also responsible, because you can learn from it. Even your friends as well. Lloyd: That’s what Master Wu always said. You gave us responsibility, confidence, a sense of humor, and to listen to the voice within. Here's the important thing: we're free again and ready for round two. Aspheera has no idea what she's in for now. Snaketastrophy Jake: I haven't given up on the Ninja, and the darkest times is when we need to believe we can win the most, and the Ninja wouldn't let us— Fred Finely: Uh-huh, yeah, sounds great, kid. Magicless Kai: Just go without me. I'll only get in your way. (Lloyd puts a hand on Kai's shoulder.) Lloyd: Powers don't make a hero. Kai: (He knocks back Lloyd's hand. He scoffs.) Dude, that's just something that people with powers say to make people without powers feel better. Lloyd: That's not true! We need you. Ancient History Princess Skystar: As what Aspheera was trapped in the magical tomb, I realised that you must think first before you act. Pinkie Pie: Yeah, it will be such a difficult situation that Aspheera freed from the tomb is good or a bad thing. Never Trust an Alicorn Aspheera: I do not speak of coin. I ask only for friendship. Who says serpents and humans can't be friends? And between friends, there must be trust, sharing. You must share the secrets of Spinjitzu with me. Princess Luna: Deal! Let us out! Under Siege Wu: Perhaps that is for the best. Jay: Wha—How can you say that? Wu: Because Kai was right. I cannot be your master. I cannot teach you to take responsibility, if I run away from my own. You have paid for my mistakes. For that, I am sorry. Allow me, now, to make amends. Kai: Master Wu, don't. I'm sorry I was angry. We all make mistakes. But giving yourself over to Aspheera would be another one. She can't be trusted. She'll still be dangerous and on the loose and—besides all that, we're family. We stick together. No matter what. (Kai and Wu embraces. Jay sobs.) What? Jay: That... was beautiful. The End of the Rainbow Applejack: Heh. Nothin' we like better than a challenge, 'specially when it comes to helpin' ponies. Mayor Sunny Skies: You don't know how clam-happy this all makes me! Thank you kindly! Lloyd: We'll do whatever we can to bring back your Rainbow Festival. Mayor Sunny Skies: I won't fib to ya, it won't be easy. It's gotten so nopony even talks to each other anymore. Twilight Sparkle: Mmm, it might be tough, but we have a little experience bringing ponies and people together. How to Grow a Flower Kai: You did it, sis! Nya: Sometimes, it is important that all plants need water to grow. Otherwise, it will not survive. The Explorer’s Club Rainbow Dash: Heh. Well, you promise to listen and work hard and practice? Barley and Pickle Barrel: (Gasp.) Pickle Barrel: Yes! Cole: How did you managed to stop the Flash Bees? Kai: It takes weeks to hatch. With proper care and have determination, it is able to save you from danger. Hardwork is what makes us determined who we are. Razzle Dazzle Coloratura: Harmonizing together is one example of teamwork. Like we all said, teamwork makes the dream work! And then, with such practice, you will get even better than drinking with Musicali-Tea. Zane: Possible, Coloratura. The Winter Farewell Nya: (Walks through the stomach acid.) So, what would life like without color? Zane: We tend to have negative feelings as we have lost our color. If the Rainbow Generator is fixed and have others rely on hope, our world is filled with color. Lloyd: What was life like without color? I wonder how it goes... Zane: Me? I am the smart one, remember? Lloyd: You're the one who's always building everything and coming up with all the plans, you and Nya. Even me as well. I know you are telling a truth that you broke the Rainbow Generator from the Dazzlings and Aspheera. Now she is in Kryptarium Prison. Zane: But how? Since Fluttershy is gone, I missed her. The Northern Light of Friendship Akita: (Narrating.) My land was once peaceful and pristine, but that changed decades ago when the Ice Emperor imposed his will and corruption upon us and destroyed my people. Now, there is no one left to defy him. But I believe, one day, someone will stand up against him. I believe heroes will still exist. Princess Snowblossom Twilight Sparkle: I hope that you were able to learn new things, even when the Ice Emperor doesn’t care about you anymore. Princess Snowblossom: Really? Thanks Twilight. The Never-Ending Snowflakes Zane: Cryris, if the Blizzard Samurai is trying to make it colder using dark magic, I think it is best that we always have faith, no matter what’s left behind. Cryris: I hope so. You can do this, Ninja! Young DREAMER Fluttershy: Greetings, friend. If you have found this recording, then I am no longer here. (Red whimpers softly and steps closer to take a look.) My name is Fluttershy, and that’s Princess Luna. We are strangers in this land trying to find our way home. (Sighs.) It is difficult to keep track of the days in this place. It feels like we've been here a long time. But we refuse to give up hope. (The screen goes static.) Twilight Sparkle: Huh? No! No, no, no! (She shakes the power box, and Fluttershy returns back on to the screen.) Fluttershy: If We Had Rainbow Wings Petunia Petals: Used to be wonderful. It brought the whole town together for a long time, and these pictures are from the last festival. You can see it didn't go well. Lloyd: Right. The mayor's magic in the generator caused the colors to go. Akita: That's what Sunny thinks. He blames himself for it, but I'm still not convinced it was anythin' other than an accident! Twilight Sparkle: There's something strange about this. I just can't put my hoof on it. If only the Generator hadn't been destroyed... The Absolute Worst Sunset Shimmer: Dear Princess Twilight, it’s funny how your life can change so much, you almost forget the way it used to be. It's great being a part of the Rainbooms, and even more amazing to secretly be one of the Elements of Harmony. But all of this makes it hard to do the things I used to do, like just hang out with Flash and, well, just be. Sometimes I think I miss my old life. Well, you see the problem. Hope you don't mind if I write to you for advice when I need it. Your friend, Sunset Shimmer. One Small Caring Krag: (He grabs Applejack and pushes Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Spike and Diamond Spark.) Friend. Pinkie Pie: Did Krag just say "Friend"? Applejack: That's what I was trying to tell you guys. He's not a monster. He's, well, he's Krag. Krag, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Spike. My friends. Krag helped me and Diamond find the Traveler's Tree. He helped me get this. (She shows them the leaves.) Ina: I never seen my family and my friends are in normal right now, why? Jay: It is because that Harmony always form a circle. Whenever we are sticking together, the ecosystem inside here will live together in peace. Lloyd: That's means that harmony and peace can also happens in the bigger world, too! Shylie: I understand, Lloyd. Gearing Up! Past Akita: I cannot help it. What if something goes wrong? And I do not find my animal form. The Choosing is a week away. What if I am not ready? Past Kataru: (Tosses a snowball up and down.) You are ready. All who are pure of heart find their animal form. (Akita smashes his snowball with hers.) Lloyd: If we have what it takes that we form a rainbow, we are the light, and we can find our way. The Castle of Ice is nearer to the Aurora of Desire! The Secret of Friendship Lloyd: Hey, I remember! That song reminds me that a true friendship will able to stop the Forbidden scroll. We learned a lot of things since we came to this realm. :Lloyd ::There's a role you are taking of ::And showing who you are ::With confidence and a sense of humor ::When we listen to our voice within ::We're not gone soft anymore ::Because true friendship is in you ::In you :Jay ::Because you need a friend ::There's something to understand :Lloyd ::I think it's wonderful, that we can say words like 'eternal' Lloyd: It means we exist together, without end. Return to Seaquestria Silverstream: We know that it is important that our light will glow, meaning that friends will never lose hope. Yona: Yona knows why you are in color! Gallus: But what about us? Lloyd: There will be time for later, Gallus. Shine Like Rainbows Zane: We all know that the seven colors can create Harmony among them. Jay: And also, we have faith. Kai: We also need to share love each other. Cole: And we know that the balance between us is restored. Nya: There is a desire that we can give life to each other. Lloyd: And who cares, the light will always form a rainbow. Harmony and Hope Twilight Sparkle: I just want to say that there is no end, but there is a new beginning. The hope that symbolizes all of us can shine like rainbows in the sky and also breaks the curse. The secrets of the Magic of Friendship doesn't enable us to learn ourselves, but to the others around the other realms as well. The Pillars knew this! That's why they created the Elements of Harmony! The Elements showed me and my friends how strong our friendship could be! Together we worked to bring harmony to Equestria! But there will always be more to do! Which is why we teach others about the Magic of Friendship! Others who will continue our mission after we are gone! The Magic of Friendship not only spreads across Equestria, but is also spreads across the other Sixteen Realms who learn about friendship. Now I truly understand! The Elements were just symbols! The real magic has always been right here! Because all our heart that all matters around you! Showing love, having faith, giving desire and life, and bringing balance and harmony will make a change, as it combines together, it will ignite! And the more who understand how powerful friendship is, the stronger we will all be! Together! Awakenings Princess Celestia: Twilight, before we moved to Silver Shoals for retirement, I just want to thank you, for all you have done. As we moved forward, endings always have new beginnings, and you are ready to rule Equestria, once more. Twilight Sparkle: One second, is there a way to become the ruler with important lessons. Princess Luna: I hope so, you, Seaspark and Snowblossom will all learn as the new rulers in Equestria and the Never-Realm. Mayor Sunny Skies: Boy howdy, am I glad to hear that! But then, what did cause it? Twilight Sparkle: It's called "Hopeless Magic". Vex the Formless created using the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu to subjugate the Formlings and the other inhabitants not only in the Never-Realm, but the Sixteen Realms as well. This cause the giant sprouts to die, making the heart of the snowflake even colder, not enough warmness inside the heart of the cushion, losing its core magic from the Heart of Seaquestria, and the prism shatters. Everypony was already giving up each other, losing hope. Then, when the Generator blew up, it must have been the last straw. It took all the hope out of the town for good, along with the color. But now there's a different kind of magic. Of everypony coming together again. And with hope, a curse is broken. Just the way you wanted it, Mayor. Torque Wrench: Whadaya know? There is still a Rainbow Festival.